Killian Herz
|Kaizā|German for "Emperor", Japanese for "Dark Prince"}} |status=Alive |race=Human |birthdate=July 23rd |birthplace= |gender=Male |age=23 |blood type= |education= |hair color=Black |eye color=Gold |vision= |skin tone=Tan |height=6ft. 2in. |weight=184lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Homosexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Rosemarie Herz (Mother) Cordelia Herz (Sister) |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Heartsbane |debut= |image gallery= }} is... Appearance Gallery Killi Alt A.png Killi Alt B.png Killi Alt C.png Personality Relationships History Past Synopsis Events Major Battles Equipment |Hātobein|lit "Heartless Glutton"}}: Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Prowess Superhuman Strength: Due to his magical specialty, Killian spent many years of his life learning how to correctly wield a sword in combat. The training regimen he placed upon himself was brutal to say the least but it payed off, granting him a level of strength far above the average human. He is capable of lifting several times his own weight without a problem, while bare-handed strikes are capable of sending foes careening away from him at great speeds. When utilizing a blade, he is capable of cutting through solid stone with nothing more than his own strength, given that the blade is sturdy enough of course. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Much like how he honed his strength, Killian's training methods worked to enhance his speed and reflexes as well, though to a smaller degree. Killian's speed is centered moreso in his upper body than his lower, allowing him to quickly deliver a flurry of blows, or perform the actions required to enact a spell, within a short time-frame. As for his lower body, he can be likened to a track star, being able to cross moderate distances within seconds. His reflexes have been trained to the point where he is capable of easily reacting to spells moving at speeds equal to his own, with the aid of his ability to sense magical energies, though he can dodge physical threats with more difficulty. Average Durability: Killian possesses a rather average resilience for a male his age, being able to take numerous blows of moderate strength or several blows of greater strength before being incapacitated. However, he appears to possess a higher resistance to magical based damage as he can withstand nearly double the amount when compared to how much physical harm he can weather. Average Endurance: Killian possesses only slightly above average stamina, due to his extensive training in physical combat. He is capable of fighting for extended periods of time without tiring, though of course the exact amount of effort he must exert when facing an opponent can affect this time. His pain tolerance is at a normal level, though magically inflicted pain seems to have somewhat of a lesser effect on him. Ways of Combat Expert Swordsman: Magical Abilities High Magical Power: Killian boasts a reserve of magical power that is just slightly above average, which his mother would attribute to being the son of a rather skilled sorceress and being blessed with her "natural talent". Most of his life was dedicated to the study of his magical limits as a result of his parentage, refining his skill and finding his niche. When exerted, Killian's magical energies are a pure black color with gold accents and outlines. His aura swirls and shifts much like ink, and when it is channeled enough it begins to form various symbols and runes of its own accord. Magic in General Expert Magic User: Sword Magic '|剣の魔法|Ken no Mahō}} is a ... Rules of the Area '|空間の掟|Kūkan no Okite}} is a -type that allows the user to designate a specific area around themselves wherein they maintain nigh absolute control... Quotes Trivia *Killian's appearance is based on that of Trafalgar D. Water Law from One Piece. References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Sho's Character Codex